


if you were a flower, you'd be a damndelion

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [28]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crush at First Sight, Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Microfic, Short One Shot, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: The last thing Chanyeol wanted over his summer break was to develop a crush on the boy in the garden.





	if you were a flower, you'd be a damndelion

Chanyeol's home for summer break, looking forward to weeks of doing nothing important and ignoring any and all time-sensitive matters. Summer is meant to be lazy and hazy.

He dumps his things in his old room and returns downstairs to sit with his mom while she bakes for whatever event she's volunteered for, fully planning on mooching food, but she has plans of her own on making her son be useful.

"Chanyeol, honey, please take this to the boy in the garden." She pours light-colored lemonade with ice cubes and slices of actual lemon into a tall glass and hands it to him. It's already wet with condensation.

"We have a boy in the garden?" He takes the glass dumbly.

"You've still not met him?" She usually tells him what goes on around the house, but he doesn't always listen. "This is a good opportunity to introduce yourself, then. We hired him a couple summers ago, but you've been away. He's a very nice boy and does absolute magic with the flowers."

Chanyeol shrugs, because _okay, then_. It is hot out; he feels bad for anyone working outside today. After all, summer is meant to be lazy and hazy. Work is neither.

He finds the boy literally in the garden, crouched among black plastic containers of green plants Chanyeol can't begin to identify, although he proudly recognizes some lilies. He doesn't know what kind of lilies they are, only that they're the pretty kind. 

“Hello!” he greets. The boy jumps and nearly falls on his butt. “Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Chanyeol; my mom asked me to bring you this.” The boy's shoulders relax, and he stands, wiping his hands on his jeans. He nearly matches Chanyeol in height, but the really stunning feature is his face.

He is _handsome_.

His mother doesn't just have a boy in the garden, she's got a _man_.

And he's Chanyeol's type—tall, handsome face, pretty blush from shyness, lightened hair.

Rough hands, though, which can't count against him, because he is evidently a gardener, and Chanyeol forces himself to not flinch when the boy's fingers brush against his while taking the glass.

“Thank you.” He downs the entire glass pretty quick, not at all bothered by the condensation down his chin and neck or ice clacking against his teeth. Chanyeol minds, though, and wonders if it would be rude to high-tail it back to the house. “I'm Jongin, by the way.”

Jongin opens his mouth wider and bites down, hard, on a piece of ice and hums when he holds the cool glass to his forehead before handing it back to Chanyeol. “Thank your mom for me.”

“S-Sure thing.” 

The last thing Chanyeol wanted over his break was to develop a summer crush.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **flowers**.


End file.
